Lena Oxton, Ma'am: a Tracer Story
by Norris J
Summary: Lena Oxton (Tracer) finds work as a maid in a countryside town. Experiencing unexpected erotic, fantasy-driven sexual passions for the family's father, but unable to act on or control them, she turns to target a vicarious outlet...His young son.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

 **In which Lena Oxton finds Employ as a Kitchen Maid, and meets the Family**

Lena whistled a bit as she walked along the idyllic country road. She had a bit of a spring in her step, and a unique way of walking where she stretched her long slender legs out in front of her with each step. She was on her way to a house not far outside the town, from which she had received a call the previous day. Lena had put out an ad in the local newspaper offering kitchen maid services, in hopes of landing temporary work nearby the town. The fact is, she had never worked as a maid before-but considered herself adept enough at cooking to "give it a go". Beyond that, she had dreams of becoming an RAF pilot, and given that she was already 26 years old, she was setting about to save up some money, which would hopefully allow her to go through training comfortably, and as soon as possible. And given what she had heard over the phone, this maid "gig" might well prove worthwhile.

The house was about a mile out from the town, and stood fairly close to the road-though not a busy road by any stretch. "Sorta posh ain't it!" Lena exclaimed as she opened the gate and walked up to the front door. She was wearing a white blouse, tucked in neatly to a black skirt-what she had figured was appropriate for the interview, sensible but not too casual. The outfit as a whole, along with the "flats" she wore, seemed a bit incongruous with her boyish frame and mannerisms-but this somehow made it all the more endearing. She licked her hand and ran her hair carefully once more. She had short, spiky reddish-brown hair. The color complemented her freckles well, while the cut highlighted her pretty neck. She reached up and beat on the door a few times. After a few moments, the door was opened by a 30-something blonde woman, a little shorter than Lena. Apparently she was fond of makeup, as she wore a lot. "Oh, here you are, for the interview, yes?" She said, in a noticeable French accent, "Come inside."

"That's me!" Lena chimed, stepping inside at the behest of the blonde woman, who led her from the foyer down the hall a bit, and into the living room. "Sit down; I will bring my husband," she said, and walked out. Lena took a seat in a comfortable looking chair with a duvet. Sitting down and adjusting her skirt, she looked around. There was nothing too special about the room's interior, or the house in general. Like lena's apparel; simple but elegant. Most importantly, it instilled a sense of 'home', which immediately her a good feeling about the interview. On a coffee table in front of her was a bowl filled with chocolates. Noticing it, she helped herself to one, also taking two more and putting them in her clutch. She was trying to figure out what to do with the late chocolate's wrapper when the woman returned, this time bringing with her a man.

"Miss Oxton? I'm John Mable; we spoke over the phone yesterday", said the man, "me and my wife Chloe put out the ad you saw." Though possessed of a somewhat high voice, he was masculine in appearance-slightly taller in height than Lena, with a square jaw, statue-esque shoulders, and long arms. _What a looker!_ , thought Lena, as she walked over to shake hands. "I'm Lena Oxton, pleased to meet you Sirs and ma'ams," she said. Involuntarily, her eyes fell to his chest, where his unbuttoned collar revealed some angular collarbones. She felt a sudden pang of excitement. _Coo_ , she thought, _I'd like to give those a right lick-down!_ Remembering she was in an interview, she snapped back to reality. Again making eye contact, she suddenly saw that John Mable had an odd surprised expression on his face. He took his hand out of hers and looked at it. "What the…" He burst out laughing. Lena had still been holding the chocolate wrapper, and had accidentally reached out to shake hands while doing so. Chloe mable started laughing too, and since Lena wasn't the type to stay embarrassed for very long, even in a situation like this, she laughed too. "Sorry about that!" she apologized, snatching the wrapper back and stuff it in her skirt pocket. "Nonsense! I have to say I was pretty surprised though", replied John Mable. "Go on then, have a seat." The three went over the the chairs arranged around the coffee table, and sat down.

"Well! Let's get started then-nothing too official, my wife and I will just ask some few questions", he said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. He and his wife were seated across from Lena, who was trying to sit in the chair with propriety. Her hands were holding her clutch in her lap. "Tell us a bit about yourself," John Mable said.

"I'm Lena, Lena Oxton, and I'm 26 years old this past February. I am a right passable cook if I say so, and though I never did maid-work before, I reckon I have just the talents for it. I know how to clean too, and keep track of inventories. I got a fair amount of elbow grease for whatever other work you need too." She added, to which Chloe Mable laughed. "Are you good with the young people? Boys?" she asked.

"I never worked with 'em directly, but as near as I can tell I am just as fluent with them as the next person-and a faster learner than the next person." Lena answered.

" _Tres bien_ ", said the woman, "My son will be in your supervision also, while you take care of the cooking", she continued. "But do not worry, he is not a little child; we will not ask you for babysitting." Turning to her husband, she added "John _cherie_ , go get Chip why don't you, yes?" John Mable got up and walked out to fetch the person in question. "Chip is my son," she informed Lena, "Me and John had him back when we first got married." Chloe Mable apparently had a lot of interesting things to say. "Good deal, sounds like", offered Lena. "Oh yes, it was-is. I do love John. He is such a handsome sexy man." _Right on_ , thought Lena, but merely nodded. "We met when I came to _Bretagne_ as a student, and fell in love," Chloe Mable continued, "He is good to me, and I try to be good to him."

"You sound like a lucky woman!" said Lena, and she meant it-though perhaps not in the innocent sense in which the other woman interpreted it. "Yes I think so-I feel so," Chloe Mable responded.

Just then John Mable returned, along with his son-the aforementioned 'Chip'.

"Say hello to Miss Oxton there," his father said.

"Hey," hazarded Chip.

"Hiya!" said Lena.

Chip-or Charles, as was his actual name-was a shortish lad, blonde like his mother, but with his father's features. "Is she going to be our new maid?" He asked his mother. "Well it's up to you!" responded his mother, patting him on the head.

He scrutinized Lena for a few moments. She winked at him. Chip turned to his mother, saying "She's pretty!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"That's that then isn't it?" laughed John Mable. "Chip likes you, and we do too-if you're willing, you can come start the work from tomorrow."

 _Score!_ Thought Lena. "Thank you Mr. Mable! I will do that. You're all such nice folks, I think I've already made up my mind." She stood up to leave, and exchange handshakes with the two Mables. "It's settled then", said the father, "You can move in to the upstairs room tomorrow, or whenever you get your things over."

"Will do!" said Lena. They walked her to the door, exchanging farewells. "Thanks so much for all this," said Lena as she stepped out. "See ya soon, Chip!" she called to him, and briskly strutted down the steps, out the gate, waving once more before turning down the lane. "My, it already feels like we are family, doesn't it John?" said Chloe Mable as they closed the door. "I just know she is going to love our son, too." Smiling, she nodded to herself and closed the door.

Lena had gone straight home to pack her things. That is, more or less straight home-she had stopped by the pub for a "taller" by way of celebration. Although she fancied otherwise, she could not in fact hold a lot of liquor. As a result, despite being excited she had landed the job, she was a bit "woozy" upon arriving back at her flat. So, after stuffing most of things into her suitcases, she plopped herself down on the sofa for a "breather". She had changed into track shorts and a tie-dye tank top since coming back home. _Whew! A new gig…_ she thought to herself. She was feeling pretty optimistic about it. The house, the pay, the work, the family, John. _John_. Her mind wandered to John Mable's laugh, his collarbones, his unbuttoned shirt. "Lena Oxton you are sloshed", she said out loud-but she smiled as she thought about it. She slumped down into the couch as her mind started to wander, thinking about reaching out, touching his chest, then to licking…

She put her arms around his waist and tugged at his unbuttoned shirt with her teeth. _Lena, I'm happily married,_ he was saying. _I love you but I can't give what you want…_ _I know, I know, You're just too hot, let me touch you some more_ , _I'll give ya back to Frenchie when we're done John, John_ , she cooed in return. She closed her eyes, indulging in her imagination. She leaned her head back, and brought her feet up onto the sofa, crossing her long slender legs together. Breathing heavily, she raised her hand to her mouth and deliberately licked her fingers several times. Then, she slowly ran her hand down the front of her body, and into her shorts. _You're such a hunky one, John Mable. Come on, have some babies with me, I love you John Mable_. The room was silent except for her hoarse breathing, and the soft, sensuous 'slushing' sound of her hand caressing her vagina, rhythmically pressing around and into it. There was a low hum from the rotating box fan. Inside her head, by contrast, was all afire with alcohol-charged passion, and the grand blossoming of feminine fantasy bursting forth in countless colors like the springtime. She clutched the sofa cushion with her free hand, and clenched her toes. _I'm burning up John, please, give me satisfaction, go down and lick me, I'll love you forever_ Lena moaned. _I'll never leave you Lena, I'll stay down here 'till you're happy, so happy_. Lena's breathing became punctuated with soft groans, and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face. _It's yours, John, all yours if you just treat it right_ , _eat it more_ she cooed, biting her lip and running her hands along his jawline. _Say my name, say Lena, Lena, and I'm yours_! she cried. _Lena!_ Her mouth fell open and she let out an "Ah!", making one last thrust with her extended arm down into her pants. "Auhh, John...Mable.." her head drooped, and her pelvis involuntarily convulsed upwards. A large dark stain grew on the front of her pants crotch, and the arm inside her pants went limp as her whole body relaxed. She whimpered slightly as she dozed off into a deep sleep, hand still down in her shorts, and her light snoring only accompanied by the slight hum of the box fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **In which Lena goes to the Market with Chip, and makes an Omelet**

Lena stood in the foyer, hands on hips, and bag on arm, as if ready to go out. John Mable was kneeling down, tying his son's shoes, who also appeared dressed to go out-though, unlike Lena, he didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about it. It had been almost 2 weeks since Lena had started the job as a maid for the family, following her successful interview. She had mostly got the hang of it, and did enjoy it somewhat. She reckoned that she must be a natural. "When we come back, I'll make you a omelette, if ya don't make any fuss," Lena was saying. Chip didn't answer, but seemed heartened somewhat by the prospect. "Lena, would you mind getting some peaches as well? Chip likes them for snacks, and-I suppose you know already-we haven't got any left," said John Mable. He stood up from one knee, having finished with Chip's laces. "Sure thing Mr. Mable!" nodded Lena, and she turned to open the door. Suddenly, Chip exclaimed, "Look, her fanny is pretty like a peach!"

"Wot?!" cooed Lena, but John Mable chuckled a bit. Though too polite to look, he agreed, "Yes it is," and ushered his son towards Lena, who was waiting in the now-open doorway to grasp his hand. She had somewhat boyish shoulders and frame, and was not particularly busty by any stretch, but it was true, Lena had a very shapely, perky rear. It was not something she had spent much time considering though, and so was somewhat taken aback upon being complimented for it-all the more so since it was by someone she had a "lil crush" on. Nevertheless, she put Chip's hand in hers and the two walked out into the sunny day. "Keep up then, Chip", she said, not sharply. The fact is, Lena had very long legs and accordingly a long stride, making it hard for the young Chip (who was about chest height to her) to keep up. "Im hot", he said.

"Well I know it! How about this-we get some cool drinks when we get to the market, what do ya say?" Chip seemed to revive a bit at this, "Okay!" he said and picked up his pace. "Whew it is a cooker isn't it?" Lena exclaimed, and untucking her plaid shirt, she tied it off just above her her navel. Although not particularly muscular, her stomach was shapely and athletic, with a lovely linear belly button. Chip could barely stop staring.

The market was set up in what was essentially a town square, with a fountain in the center. The fountain was, for some reason, not working, but its presence alone complimented the red rooftops and stone brick pavement that surrounded it. The two went around the lively stalls, picking out vegetables, eggs and other things they needed. It was a quaint and vibrant place-but Lena was really too distracted to pay it much mind. She couldn't get what had happened earlier out of her mind. _Yes it is_ , he had said. She was somehow bothered but at the same time becoming more and more aroused. She felt suffocated; the heat of the day wasn't helping any either.

"Hey! What do ya say we find some shade," she said suddenly, grabbing Chip by the arm and pulling him into a shaded alley. "That's better ain't it?"

"I guess so", replied Chip. Lena stood there catching her breathe for a few moments. Then wiping her forehead, she suddenly spoke.

"Hey Chip, can you help ol' Lena out with something? Huh Chip?" She leaned down and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can do a little something for me yeah?" She reached into the bag on her right arm and pulled out one of the cucumbers they had, among other things, just bought. All the while maintaining eye contact with Chip, she continued, "I got a little itch, see-It's hot as right now, and I'm sweatin' like a piglet." Putting the cucumber in Chip's hand and closing his fingers around it, she stood up. "Now listen here Chip, you can't tell a soul about this, cross your heart! It's my bum what's itching something awful right now-I need ya to sort of scratch it see, taking that cucumber there."

Turning her head quickly both ways to check the alley was clear, she turned around and faced the brick wall. Placing her hands up above her head on the wall, she bent slightly at the waist and popped her hips, tilting her behind upward. Then, she unceremoniously unzipped her pants at the front. Turning her head to Chip, she whispered hoarsely, "Come on then, yank off me 'knicks." Chip obeyed, and attempted to pull down her jeans from the waist. Though they were a bit tight, he did manage to work them down enough to see the beginnings of her fleshy bottom-bunched up into the undersized jeans, and despite the fact she was wearing no underwear, glistening with sweat like a diamond in July. "Go on", she said furtively, "Just till ya see me cork-I can't have my whole fishy being exposed!" Chip worked her jeans down a bit more, revealing the "cork" in question. He felt overcome by a feeling of exhilaration at seeing something beautiful beyond words. There, situated in between her two round, curvaceous globes was her anus, dripping with sweat like a little pink starfish exposed at low tide. Raising the cucumber, he brought the tip in between her cheeks and softly poked it onto her anus-touching, but not penetrating into it. It twitched at the touch. "Now...Turn it around and around," she commanded in a low voice. The only sounds were that of Lena's hoarse breathing and the muffled din of the crowd. Slowly, Chip started to rotate the cucumber in question, keeping it flush with Lena's anus. She let out an extended groan of satisfaction, even relief, as if sliding into a hot bathtub after a long day. "That's...The way," she muttered, closing her eyes. The natural lumps on the surface of the cucumber gave her extra pleasure, as she pressed harder on the wall. She fantasized about John, mumbling his name here and there, imagining it was him who could not resist her aroused anus, until she could no longer keep her head up. It dropped down as she heaved, and she started to drool onto the pavement. She was becoming lost in pleasure and fantasy, and was nearing orgasm-suddenly though, she snapped back to the realization that this wasn't the way to act in front of young Chip. "Hold on there, that's enough!" She said and reached around, pulling the cucumber away from her behind. Unbeknownst to Lena, though she thought she had stopped in the nick of time, her anus had actually started to issue, and Chip noted the sweet smell of the liquid. With effort, she straightened herself up, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and turned back around to face him. "You done great Chip! That's the best itch-scratching I ever saw!" As she went to zip her pants back up, Chip could see the beginnings of her pussy fur blossoming out of the lower part of her fly. Closing it up, and re-adjusting her pants as well as her other accoutrements, she said cheerily, "Well! Now how about them cold drinks we was gonna get?"

Lena and Chip found arrived back at the house when it was nearly dusk. Both Lena and Chip were glad to be back in air-conditioned space. "Whew! We did alright though, didn't we?" She exclaimed as the two removed there shoes in the foyer. "Come on Chip, let's make you that omelette before I start on dinner. I'm gonna make some salad I reckon-You'll help me right?" Chip nodded. He followed her as she strode into the kitchen, her feet making a soft, sensual sound on the wood floor as she walked. Putting her bag onto the kitchen table, she proceeded to take out the eggs and assorted vegetables they had bought, handing them to chip, who went about putting them onto the kitchen counter. "Here, let me get that", she said, taking the cabbage head and placing it on a cutting board. "We start salad with cabbage yeah? Don't fret though-I got your omelette first. Crack some of those eggs for me, yeah that's the way, over the sink. Well! That's all the groceries then."

Lena donned an apron and started chopping up the cabbage for dinner, while Chip went over to the table to mix the eggs.

"We are gonna have some cucumber salad in the old town tonight", she sang. The fact is, though trying not to show it in front of Chip, Lena was quite horrified at herself for her actions earlier, and even more so because, her arousal had not abated. And, that arousal became centered around the only potential target around-Chip. She tried to focus on the cutting board. But the thoughts remained. Suddenly, Chip wheeled around. "Hey! We didn't get any peaches!"

"La! I clean went and forgot, didn't I?" she clicked her tongue, "And after your dad said you liked 'em so…" she trailed off. Suddenly, she stopped cutting the lettuce, put the knife down and, in a peculiar low voice said, "But Chip, listen here Chip...I got another peach you might like." _What am I doing!_ a voice inside her said. "Where?" Chip queried. "Right here," she answered softly, looking back over her shoulder and placing her two index fingers onto her bottom. _What am I doing? I'm completely crackers talkin' like this to a kid!_ She thought to herself. But it was too late. Having been on the brink of ecstasy earlier, she was not about to quit now. If men are like microwaves women are like crockpots, they say, and Lena stayed hot through and through, and did not cool easily. "Come here, Chip," she said firmly.

Without turning around, she pulled her jeans completely off this time, tossing them niftily back into the staring Chip's face. Immediately, he picked up her scent from them, even noticing a wet spot in the crotch as he looked inside. She had indeed been "hot" all day. Lena had moved the cutting board aside and was leaning against the counter, still looking back over her shoulder at him. "Chip! Come get ya some peach."

His height was such that her behind was almost at his eye-level as he walked over to her. "There's no going back, Chip," she said. Pushing herself up to full height by pressing down on the counter, she stood on tip-toe. Now completely naked from the waist down-save for her front apron-she reached back and pulled her round cheeks apart. Her bulbous, furry pussy as well as her anus were now fully on display. "Come in, now, come in," she encouraged. Chip slowly ventured his head in between her bottoms. He could see and smell her anus right in front of his face. It was larger than life; it seemed to have expanded along with Lena's increasing arousal, and so was now also a deep shade of pink. It was moist, and seemed to Chip to be slightly pulsating. Without fully knowing why, he stuck out his tongue and licked it from top to bottom. She moaned, somewhat loudly. Suddenly, she reached back and, clasping her hands together around the back of his head, jerked his head fully into her behind. "That's it then!" she cried, at long last having her horniness satiated. Chip licked, munched, kissed and nosed her anus again and again, despite being short of breath and being exhausted. Her moans and exertions kept him going, as she continued to hold his head in place. If the cucumber incident earlier that day was the appetizer, this was the main course. Her whole body was tingling, and she had goosebumps. "Good boy, Chip-There it is….You little...More…", she groaned. Although this was her first time being eaten, the sheer exhilaration of it made her feel an ecstasy she had never known; she could hardly believe it gave her so much pleasure. But she was soon too deep in a pleasure coma to think about it. Chip continued to keep up the pace-her anus lips were relaxed enough now such that he could insert his tongue. He rhythmically pushed his tongue in and out, rotating it around inside as well. Lena's groans changed to sustained wails as she laid her head down onto the counter, clenching her teeth. She felt a rising energy inside her, a raw eruption of feminine ecstasy. "Chrrrg!" In one great movement she thrust her hips as a whole against Chip's counter-push, knocking him back. Her throbbing anus suddenly issued a gush of fluid of fluids, and still moaning, she collapsed away from the counter onto the floor.

Lena lay motionless, the clear honey-like fluid sill drooling out of her anus. She appeared unconscious at first, but after 10 seconds or so found the strength to push herself up on her elbow. "What a right fixer…", she managed. "Are you ok there champ?" she asked. Although looking like he had been in a tornado, Chip nodded in affirmation and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Fetch me pants then will ya?" she told him, raising herself to her feet. "Coo! Look at this mess!" There was a significant puddle of her anus juice that had spilled onto the floor next to her previous spot by the counter, and under where she now stood. "I got to do something about this before the Mr. and Mrs. get back," she said, reaching for the kitchen towel roll. She squatted down to try and wipe it up. It was thick, and gooey like luxurious honey though, and was hardly absorbed by the paper towel. "Right, that's barfy!" Looking down between her squatting legs, she noticed there was a smaller puddle under her as well. Doubling up the paper, she reached under and wiped her crotch from back to front. She did this a few times, also attempting to blot what had spilled onto her pussy fur as well. Being more or less successful, she stood up and tossed the used towels into the garbage. "What a proper scene…" she sighed. Chip had now brought her pants back, so being careful to avoid the puddle on the floor, she slipped herself back into them. "What about this?" Chip asked, pointing at the floor.

"I can't get it up with the towels; I tried...I'll be boggled if we don't have any choice", Lena said, staring at Chip. "You're gonna have to drink it all up." Pointing down at the floor, she said quickly "Have at it then." Chip got down on his knees and regarded the puddle skeptically. "We can't have yer parents knowing about this can we?" She firmly pressed his head down into the puddle, and thus he started to drink it up. Clear as crystal, and sweet like nectar, he was surprised to find he enjoyed it. Pure Lena Oxton anal juice, natural and straight from the source. "There ya go! Thanks, Chip," she said and set about wiping up the spot up on the counter where she had drooled in her ecstasy. "Better have us that omelette I promised you eh? You really outdone yourself today," She said cheerily, landing the towel into the trash with a free-throw. "I feel really good myself-you done down there?" Chip stood up, dazed from drinking the ambrosia. He had indeed drunk up nearly it of it though, and only a few traces remained. "Step off then," Lena said, motioning for him to step back. She ripped off a paper towel and set it down, wiping it around with her foot till it the area was all clean and dry. "There! Now you'd better go wash your hands a bit", she said. Washing her own hands under the sink, she slid the cutting board back in front of her and cracked her knuckles, "Now, where were we? One omelette comin' up!" She added, calling to Chip, who was hard at work washing his hands in the adjacent foyer washroom. Lena tried to focus on cutting up the vegetables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **In which Lena serves a Delicious Cucumber Salad for Dinner**

"How was your omelette, Chip?" John Mable asked his son. He was sitting at the living dining room table, along with his wife, and Chip to his left. Lena was sitting across from Chip.

"Great," replied Chip. "It had vegetables in it."

"Oh? You two must have bought some at the market today," John said, looking at Lena, as if to bring her into the conversation. Lena was methodically stabbing lima beans with her fork, collecting them in rows.

"It was so hot today; I don't know how you survived," remarked Chloe Mable.

"Yeah, right?" agreed John. "How on earth did you stay cool?" He asked to Chip.

Lena, who had been looking down, looked up at Chip across the table. Raising her fork to her lips, she deliberately bit down, scraping the beans off into her mouth.

"We had lemonade," said Chip, conspicuously avoiding eye contact with Lena.

Reaching across the table with her plate in her hand, Lena scraped off some of her beans onto Chip's plate, smiling. After she had done so, noticing that the others were all but done, she announced, "Time for the cucumber salad, eh?"

"Sounds great!" said John. "We'll just see!" laughed Lena, going around the table to collect the plates. Chip wasn't finished, so she collected Chloe's, then, coming around behind John Mable's chair, she reached her arm quite close to his neck, leaning her head down slightly near his ear. "Thanks," said John, then, turning to Chip, "Isn't Ms. Oxton great?" Lena came to Chip's chair, but seeing he had yet to finish, said softly "Better finish up, Chip", into his ear. She then disappeared into the kitchen to procure the cucumber salad in question. "I think she is just wonderful," remarked Chloe.

"Yeah," agreed her son, looking down at his plate.

Lena soon re-emerged with a bowl of cucumber salad - a variation of her own making which, in addition to including the eponymous cucumbers, also contained elements of actual salad, raisins, pimentos, deviled-egg mayonnaise, and thinly sliced carrots. "Ooh," commented Chloe Mable. Setting it onto the center of the table, Lena pulled her sleeves back deftly, and with a wink at Chip, started to toss it. John Mable noticed and laughed. "Ha, ha!" laughed Lena in turn, winking at him also. Chloe laughed too, innocently. She apparently didn't notice Lena attempting to lean over the salad pointedly, such that John might notice her chest the easier. To Lena's slight annoyance, John didn't seem to notice either. "There we go!" She said brightly, finishing the tossing. She dealt out some of the salad to each of the three family member's plates., then her own. "Looks good!" commented John Mable, and he forked one of the cucumber slices to taste it. Lena sat down to enjoy hers as well. "The cucumbers have some unique flavor," John Mable commented, nodding affirmatively as he chewed. "Indeed!" noted his wife, sampling a mouthful in turn. Lena dropped her fork on the table. Suddenly she realized that she had forgotten to wash the cucumber before slicing it. Maybe she had been distracted - but whatever the case, she quickly went pale. Lena knew full well what the 'flavor' was. Swallowing, she laughed nervously. "Ah yeah! It's my secret Lena recipe! That's it," she said. "Well it's quite good!" commented Chloe Mable, taking another forkful. "Chip likes it too," said her husband. Chip was calmly eating the salad on his plate. "I, yeah! I gave him a little sample earlier, out in the kitchen," Lena said - instantly regretting it.

"Oh?" queried Chloe Mable, turning to her. "What is in it?"

"It's her 'secret' recipe, remember dear?" intervened John, with a laugh (much to Lena's relief).

"It's nice to have veggies, ya know! Just tryin' to make 'em tasty for everyone. Good for health and whatnot," explained Lena. "So 'lil Chip can grow up nice and handsome, like his dad," She added, hopefully.

"As if!" said John Mable, laughing along with his wife.

"She's right though!" Added the latter, leaning over to share a kiss with her husband. Lena crunched her cucumbers loudly.

* * *

When the family had finished dinner, the two Mables arose, walking towards the door hand in hand. "Say goodnight to Ms. Oxton, Chip!" called Chloe Mable, "Then come along to get ready for bed." Also getting up, Lena walked around to Chip's seat and pulled his chair out. "Finished?" she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much" Chip answered.

Squatting down on one leg, Lena locked eyes with Chip. "Off you go; Lena will clean up. You been a good boy today," she added, pinching his ear affectionately but firmly. "Sleep tight, tyke," she said, examining his face. "Let's go, Chip!" called his mother. He went and joined his mother, and the three started to leave the dining room. As Lena gathered the dishes, Chloe Mable remarked as she walked out - "Oh, Chip didn't eat his beans; what a waste! It was so nice to give them to him too," Chip's plate was almost all clean, except for the lima beans, which had been left untouched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **In which Lena is Unable to Sleep during a Thunderstorm, and pays a Visit to Chip's Room**

Lena sat at her boudoir, brushing her hair in the mirror. She wore a white, approximately knee-length sleeveless nightgown. It would probably appear quite feminine on its own right, but Lena wearing it gave it a somewhat playful, boyish aura. She was blessed with the kind of hair that didn't require a lot of brushing or care - a good thing too, as Lena was not wont to spend a lot of time tending to it, and kept it relatively short as such. Her new room was, on the whole, quite feminine, but in the way that a middle-aged woman's room might be feminine. Lena didn't mind either way, to be frank, as long as she was afforded the conveniences she needed to wash, dress, and had a bed to "crash" on. On the whole, she was glad to have the place, and considered it an upgrade from her previous "gig".

She was looking at herself in the mirror, thinking about John Mable. She leaned forward, looking at her freckled face, sprightly shoulders, and partially exposed cleavage. Placing her elbows on the small desk and resting her head in her hands, she blew her bangs off her forehead with her breath. _A bit of a dense cove, that John Mable,_ Lena thought to herself. In her estimation, she was quite pretty, and had a "right OK personality to boot". Then again, John was married already - with a child, even. Chip. She felt a bit uncomfortable about her previous activities with Chip, but relegated those feelings to the back of her mind. _Just a bit of fun, that's all - he'll appreciate it when he's older,_ she thought. She could be a good mother to him, really, if John "snapped out of it". _Coo, no, who's gonna be whose mother now?_ She laughed at herself for the thought. Still, she really wanted at least a "one-off" with John - she did want to keep her job though, without complications, without drama. Really...Only Chip afforded that opportunity. He could be kept quiet. Standing up, Lena went over and swan-dove onto her new bed. She looked over out her window - it was dark outside, and the wind blew in the trees. _Looks like a storm's comin'_ , Lena thought. A bit of lightning flashed, and a low rumble of thunder could be heard. Lena put her hands behind her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll just have a little wank and then be off to sleep," she mumbled to herself. Pulling her covers up to her neck, she pulled up her nightgown at the hem. Licking her fingers, she reached down to her crotch (she was not wearing underwear), and started to stroke herself. Almost no sooner had she started though, than she had apparently changed her mind, pulling her nightgown back down suddenly. She was quite aroused, but for some reason was not in the mood of this kind of thing. Lena reached over, turned off her lamp, and laid herself back down. Pulling her blanket back up to her face, she closed her eyes.

Rain had started to beat against the window, and periodic lightning flashes softly lit up the dark room. Each time, it seemed to illuminate a Lena in a different position. She turned over and changed posture for a long while, but eventually stopped and lay quite still. Once again a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a peal of thunder. Lena's eyes were wide open in the dark. Suddenly, she deftly threw off her covers and got out of bed. She went to slip into her slippers, but then thought better of it and instead walked towards the door without them. Quietly, she opened the door, and dexterously slipped out into the dark hallway. It was hard to say how late it was, but the whole house was cloaked in a deep blue-black, save for the occasional ghostly white light flashing through the paned windows. Lena tip-toed silently down the hall, instinctively avoiding the windows, before stopping in front of one of the doors. No light was coming from the room. She softly pressed her head against the door - listening, perhaps for the sound of breathing. Very softly, she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The room was dark. Lena entered silently, carefully closing the door behind her. In the center of the room was Chip, lying on his bed asleep. "Chip!" Lena whispered hoarsely. She walked softly over to the edge of the bed and leaned over him. "Chip.." she whispered in his ear. Chip rolled over on his side. Climbing up onto the bed, Lena straddled him. "Chip!" she whispered again, leaning down and biting his ear gently. This, along with a simultaneous stroke of thunder, caused Chip to snap to. He turned on his back and opened his eyes to find Lena's face no more than a few inches away, her large brown eyes staring into his. "I couldn't sleep 'cos of all this thunder racket," she said slowly, grinning. "I thought ya might be scared so I came to check on ya," she explained. Her knees were locked into his sides firmly. She pushed up his shirt and and straddled his stomach. Chip could feel her warm, furry pussy against his stomach. It was slightly damp. "I think I'm ok," Chip replied.

"Yeah?" Lena murmured, running her her hands up his body. Still perched on his stomach, she puller her nightgown over head, and tossed it onto the floor. Chip involuntarily gasped at her now totally naked body. "You're mine, Chip," Lena cooed. Grabbing his shirt at the collar she jerked it off up over his head. Crawling into a press-up position, she slowly started to pee on his upper body. It was warm, with a slightly acidic scent. "Close your eyes, tyke," she breathed into his ear. Pushing herself up on her arms, she peed on to his face and mouth. "Drink it; it's tasty!" she whispered. Crawling up to where her groin was situated over Chip's face, she began thrusting her pussy into it methodically, alternating between pressing and wiping. She pinned Chip's arms to his side with her knees while holding onto fistfuls of his hair for stability. Closing his eyes, Chip licked and kissed her in sync with her motion. Groaning, Lena grit her teeth and began to speed up her pace as her pleasure built up. The room was dark but for the periodic eerie white flashes, and silent but for the beating of rain on the window. Soon, Lena's wheezing and groaning joined these sounds. She began to sweat and drool onto the pillow over Chip's head as she continued to exert herself. Her pussy was oozing juice all over his face and mouth.

"Right...Then...Keep quiet...Shhhh," She breathed, trying to keep Chip from moaning too loudly. She was aware that the Mables were asleep in the next room, and didn't want to wake them. Her arousal soon overpowered her better judgement though, and she let out moanings and hushed yelps as she thrust. She began going faster, and faster - her hips were burning from fatigue, but she would not and could let up. She was too close to ecstasy. Her heart was pounding and her pussy was throbbing. She was leaking all over the place. The atmosphere was close, humid, and sultry. Lena could no longer keep her eyes open - she felt orgasm coming on like the roar of approaching waves. Rounding out her brisk thrusting, she made three last plunges with her whole body, throwing her head back and driving her pussy down into Chip's face. As he met her movement with his tongue, she let out a wail as her pussy burst forth with a triad of goo, water, and pee. Lena collapsed, her face dropping onto the pillow, body enveloping Chip's. There was once again near silence in the room, except for Lena's heavy breathing against the backdrop of the rushing rainfall.

The two stayed in this position for many moments. Finally, Lena pushed herself up on her hands and looked down at Chip. "Whew! That's somethin'!" She whispered. "I feel so good - haven't felt this good in a long time."

She slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up her nightgown off the floor and went to slip into it. As she did so, Chip got up and hugged her from behind.

"Yeah! You're the champ," Lena said, reaching back and pulling his head over her shoulder as she kissed him. She guided his hands around to her breasts, and rubbed them around and over her nipples They were still quite perky.

"Mmmm...You gonna make me randy again," She laughed. "Stay here; we'll get you cleaned up."

Slipping into her nightgown fully, she got up and walked into the bathroom. She wet a colored hand towel slightly and brought it back out to the room.

"Steady on," she whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat Chip up and dabbed around his neck, mouth and face, wiping him clean.

"There ya go," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the nose. "Now get you some shut eye." She laid him back down and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"Sleep tight," she winked, and then, leaning down to his ear, "Not a word to mum and dad."

Looking out the window, she noticed the rain had stopped, and an ashen grey glow signaled the birth of dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **In which Lena makes a Very Special Breakfast for Chip**

Chip sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast cereal. Lena was sitting across from him; her chin was resting lightly on her clasped hands, and her elbows were set forward on the table. She was watching him closely with her large brown eyes.

Lena was thinking of the previous night. As with her other encounters with Chip, part of her felt something like guilt - she was not unaware that her actions were appalling in several ways. Somewhere in her mind was disbelief, even shame directed towards herself. And yet...She also felt a strong rising feeling of satisfaction. The feeling that she could do whatever she wanted with Chip, whenever she wanted. That he was hers. This emotion was mixed with the affection she now felt for him, and his well-being. As far as she could tell, it wasn't romantic love exactly, nor was it pure lust. In any case, she really did feel "right attached to the kid". She knew she could trust him not to speak a word about what transpired between them, and she knew she could only continue to enjoy playing with Chip as long as her job was secure. Subconsciously, Lena was already forgetting all about John.

"Chip, how do feel about Lena? Aren't you glad I came on?" Reaching over, she grasped his arm firmly.

Chip looked up from his cereal at her. "Yeah. A lot different from the maid before," he said. "You pay a lot more attention to me."

"Yeah! I like you a lot, little tyke," Lena smiled. "Even your mum doesn't love you like I do, eh?" She added, stroking under his chin.

"No," nodded Chip, and he cracked a rare smile. Getting up, he walked around to the refrigerator, which was behind and to the left of where Lena sat.

"Watcha need?" Lena asked, also getting up. She stood behind him as he scanned the contents of the refrigerator, stroking his shoulders as she pressed her body against him.

"There's no milk," Chip noted, backing up with her as he closed the door.

"Oh no!" Lena said. Scratching her head, she looked over at the cereal bowl.

"Never you mind, Chip. Lena's got a genius idea." She said cheerily.

She walked him back over to his chair and sat him down.

"I got some milk for ya," She murmured.

"Where?" Chip queried looking over his shoulder at her. She was standing over where he was seated, and leaning slightly forward. She started to pull up her t-shirt, revealing her soft, braless breasts. Tying it off above them, she loomed over Chip, so that her breasts were resting on his head. He could see her nipples if he looked upwards.

"Hold still," Lena whispered.

She began stroking her breasts along their diameter, starting from the base to the the nipples, pressing and squeezing. Her nipples soon grew aroused, and her breasts seemed to expand as she worked them methodically with her hands. They started to dribble into her hands, and glistened as she spread it around. Droplets of the milk landed in Chip's lap, and on the edge of the table.

"There, that should do it," Lena announced.

"Here, lift up your bowl a bit."

Chip did so; Lena cupped her right breast, and squeezed carefully. An opaque grayish stream flowed out and into Chip's cereal bowl. It periodically dwindled, at which point Lena would work up from the base again to squeeze out more, or switch breasts. She continued until Chip's bowl was sufficiently full of milk.

"How's that, love?" She asked.

"Great," replied Chip. The milk was crackling in the cereal, and full of tiny foam bubbles.

"Eat up," she told him, walking around the table and over to the sink to wash up. She washed her hands first, and then gently wiped off each of her breasts with a kitchen hand towel. After doing so, she pulled her t-shirt back down, and stretched her arms.

"We got a lot to do today; you're gonna come help me in the garden a bit later." She yawned, walking over to look out the window. "Good thing the rain's stopped, eh?"

"I feel like some orange juice," Chip said suddenly. He had finished his cereal.

"Hm? Oh, some orange juice? Sure, Lena'll get you some; stay put for a tick. I really gotta go to the johnny. Be right back."

Lena walked past him and towards the bathroom in the foyer - but before even reaching the doorway, she stopped suddenly.

"Or...You know what? I could make you some lemonade," She said slowly, turning and walking back over to Chip. "You'd like that wouldn'tcha?" She said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Sure," nodded Chip.

Walking over to the sink, Lena took a ribbed drinking glass out of the cabinet and plunked it on the counter. Then, she stepped back and, turning towards Chip, she snapped her fly open. Hooking her fingers inside the waist of her pants, she deftly dropped them down to her ankles. Then she took the cup in her hand and held it down between her legs. Spreading them slightly, she held the cup flush with her pussy for a few silent moments. Suddenly, a pale yellow stream of pee rattled into it, and slowly started to fill the cup up. Lena peed until she had let it all out - the cup was about three fourths full - making sure to shake out as much as she could. Then, she placed the cup back on the counter, and wiped her crotch clean with a paper towel. Winking at Chip, she pulled her pants back on. Next, she scooped a teaspoon of sugar out of the jar into the cup.

"A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down," she said, smiling broadly at Chip. She mixed it vigurously for a few moments, and taking the cup over to Chip, plopped it down on the table in front of him.

Chip reached out and took the glass skeptically. It was softly fizzing, and had a burning and acidic - but somehow very alluring - scent.

"Go on then, drink it," Lena said. She stood across the table with arms crossed, smiling at Chip.

Chip reached out and took the cup. It was slightly warm to the touch. Then he started to drink it, gradually tilting his head back as he swallowed more and more. He paused briefly to take a breath, and then finished up the last remaining amount in one gulp.

Lena laughed, taking the empty cup and putting it in the crowded sink, as Chip wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"See? Who says everyone can't be happy at once?" She chimed. "Alright, run along for now then, I'll just be doing the dishes." Lena began loudly whistling a tune.


End file.
